Jealousy
by SunnyLen
Summary: Looks like we have a new guest in the Vocaloid house. What a way to make Lens day even better.
1. Problematic Situations

Oh hello there! You must be a yaoi fan if you are here. There won't be much here in this first chapter, but wehey keep your eyes peeled.

Unfortunatly I do not own Vocaloid, if I did, well, Len would not be shota 8D

* * *

Bunny outfit, maid outfit, damsel in distress outfit...Rins outfit?

Sometimes I hated being branded as the 'shota' of the family. It was mostly onee-chans Miku and Rin who liked to dress me in ridiculous outfits.

At least now, first thing in the morning I was able to relax on my yellow bed, hugging my banana plushie. Outside the room I could hear Mii-chan call my name, I tried my best to ignore her, there was no way I was falling victim to another one of her ridiculous outfits.

I always thought that, although Mii-chan was cute, she was too popular for her own good. If people were to talk about any one of us it would be her, without a doubt. That's why I preferred Rin, well when she wasn't dressing me in Lolita dresses. I also liked Kaito, I know you shouldn't have favourites in families but Kaito and Rin come out top.

Oh, and Meiko? 'LEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AND KICK IT!' ...She just scared me. _Drunk before lunch yet again._

I jumped up and quickly pulled my hair back into its usual ponytail before opening the door and running- wait cross that, falling down the stairs two at a time. You did _not _want to get on the wrong side of Meiko, her right side was bad enough.

I arrived in the kitchen, a little worn out, to find the rest of my family standing around the table, in front of Miku there sat sheet music and she was grinning widely, with the excited sparkle in her eye. Rin and Kaito were both there already, Kaito looking innocently _and oh so cutely _curious as to why we had all been called down here, whilst Rin looked excited, but then again, Rin was always excited.

It took me a while to spot Meiko as she was sprawled out on the floor, clutching an empty sake bottle, murmuring something unintelligible. She must have fallen down there after yelling at me.

Mii-chan clapped her hands twice to get our attention. 'Right guys!~ I have been amazing and written a new song!' The green haired onee-chan one exclaimed gleefully, beaming at as all.

We all leant in at the time (except Meiko), she had finally caught our attention. 'It's about two lost lovers, who are separated and the lonely maiden who goes in search of her prince charming.' She explained, almost swooning at the thought of such things. Jeez, she was such a girl.

'And our two main singers will be...Rin and-' I waited for her to say my name, after all Rin and I _always _did duets together. 'Kaito.'

My heart sunk, whilst everyone else applauded, Rin raised her hand and gave Kaito a high five. I only stood, that wasn't fair, why did they get to do a duet together? Why not me?

'Of course our dear Len and Meiko will have harmonising parts during the song, I don't but I wrote it so...It doesn't matter.' She concluded. 'Do you like the idea?' She asked, her green eyes scanning all our expressions as she hopped up and down with her eagerness.

I didn't like it, I didn't want Rin and Kaito to sing together, especially as it was a _love song! _Urgh! I could feel the jealousy build up inside, I wanted to tell them that they were wrong, that I should be doing the duet. With who? I wasn't entirely sure. I knew I was alone with what I thought, the rest of the family nodded and smiled in agreement, even Meiko let out an affirmative hiccup from the floor.

How could I disagree? They were all so happy about the song, so I kept my mouth shut and nodded with the rest of them.

Miku-nii clapped her hands once again to call us to order. Even though Mei-chan was the oldest girl in the family, she was normally drunk so it left Miku to take the head position.

'As you all should know, after all I told you about five times last week, we have our newest family member joining us in just a couple of days! So it is up to as to make this place look PERFECT!'

* * *

End of chapter one, I hope you liked it, please review commenty thing 3


	2. The Problem With Shotas

Yaaaaaaaaay! Number two, just for you 3

Len: Why do I have a feeling I am never going to lose this shota status? -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, I wish I did though 8D

* * *

Two days flew by faster than I had expected. We spent the time cleaning the house from top to bottom, even our individual rooms. I had never seen everything so _tidy_. We came across a problem trying to find a space in the kitchen for the eggplants amongst all the leeks, oranges, sake bottles, ice cream tubs and bananas. Eventually we settled for putting them on top of the fridge, and hoped he would be tall enough to reach them.

Over these days Miku was becoming more and more stressed, the morning before he was due to arrive she came flying out of the bathroom, her long hair not yet tied in her usual ponytails, toothbrush still in mouth. We were all surprised and worried about what was wrong, but he had to laugh when she announced that she had forgotten to put the welcome mat out.

On the day we all stood around the door, waiting for him. Rin and I stood together, bubbling with excitement, we had never had someone new coming to live with us. Kaito stood on my other side, with Miku who had dressed herself up and was now nervously biting her lip, it was strange seeing her like this, she was normally so happy. Meiko had actually not had a drink this morning so she was lazily leaning her head on Kaitos shoulder from behind. All our eyes were fixed on the door.

Eventually the door bell sung out its sweet melody and Miku rushed over to open it. 'Gakupo-san!' She exclaimed, embracing him in a hug.

I peered round Rin who had annoyingly stuck her head out to get a better view of the new comer, which is also exactly what I wanted. He was certainly different, he had long purple hair which was tied at the front with a couple of bows, although they didn't make him look girly. His eyes were sharp and also that same purple colour, they made me just want to look at him. His clothes were bizarre also, although looking at the rest of my family it was perfectly normal, he was dressed in some sort of floaty samurai outfit, even with a sword to match. Impressive.

'Miku!' His voice was deep and alluring, making Rin giggle. He pulled out flowers out from somewhere and handed them to Miku. 'Thank you so much for inviting me into your home.'

All my onee-chans giggled, they were clearly girlishly falling for Gakupo already, even Kaito was in awe. Not me though, I'm too strong for that, too manly...

Eventually we all floated off into the living room to sit down, I say _all, _Meiko gravitated towards the kitchen to help herself to more sake while the rest of us went and relaxed on the sofas. Gakupo sat next to Miku on one sofa and I squashed myself between Rin and Kaito on another, which caused Gakupo to laugh.

We sat there, having our individual convocations, I spoke to Rin and Kaito about everything but that song. I wanted them to think of times where they had done things with me, yes of course I was still jealous, having a new family member here wasn't going to change that.

After ten minutes the convocation died down, looks like we had all run out of things to say. Gakupo watched us all nervously which put Miku on edge. Beside me Rin started to grin, I didn't know why. But as soon as she caught Mikus eye and wrapped her hands around my wrists, I knew it was too late.

The two dragged me up the stairs, ignoring my protests. Once they had got me into my room they decided what they were going to dress me as. 'Neko!' Mii-chan exclaimed, whilst I internally died.

Between the two they somehow got the struggling, flailing me into the neko outfit and back down the stairs. I had two black ears, with pink middles, on my head. I was now wearing a very small looking dress type thing, although it was so short it might as well have been a top. In fact, it looked like a shirt because I had to wear shorts as well so I didn't look like a pansy in my underwear. The whole outfit was black, and lacy, with lots of bows. Oh I hated it. They were even kind enough to give me a tail with a bright pink bow at the end of it.

Half an hour later Miku-chan decided it was time for us young Vocaloids to go to bed, I was glad. I had spent the last 30 minutes of life embarrassing myself entirely in front of Gakupo. Onee-chans got me to sing and dance the song from an advert, _Nyan, Nyan. Nyan, Nyan. Nee Hiyo Nyan..._ The rest of them seemed to enjoy it, even Gakupo was grinning.

I plodded up the stairs, tired and just embarrassed, humiliated, at what I had just been doing. The beer bottle Meiko had oh so kindly tied to the end of my tail clunked on the steps behind me. It had not been a good evening, why couldn't I just be manly?

I shut myself in my room, trying to hold back the tears of humiliation that gathered in my eyes. He probably thought I was a stupid weak little kid now, I wanted him to think I was strong! Not like this. I leant against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, this sucks. Hmm...at least Kaito seemed to like it.

There was a soft knock at my door, _heh, I bet someone wants to come and mock me_. I turned away from the door, if they wanted me they were going to have to let themselves in, which they did. I quickly wiped my tears away and turned to face my visitor.

Gakupo slipped through the door and closed it gently behind him. 'Len? Thank you very much for your entertaining tonight, I enjoyed it. I'm glad you decided to welcome me into your home.' He said, his voice soft so I had trouble trying to catch what he said.

'Well...Uhm...Thanks for coming by Gakupo.' I said, looking at the door, I didn't particularly want his company at this precise moment.

Just then the samurai slammed his hand on the wall next to my head, scaring me a little, so I jumped back. He slid out his sword, which glinted in the moonlight that came through my window, and blocked my other exit. I didn't dare try and get past, I didn't know what he was going to do. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

'Gaku-Gakupo-san!' I stuttered, trying to get him to move. Before I had the chance to do anything he brought his lips crushing down onto mine. This is _not _what I wanted! I was weak, I was pathetic, now he was just going to take advantage of me. I tried to push him away with my small hands but he was a lot strong than me.

Eventually when he did step back he was just smirking at me, which scared me, I had the horrible feeling he wasn't done. I was humiliated all over again, how would I be able to stand living with this man now?

'Th-the door is that way.' I squeaked, my attempt at sounding strong failed miserably.

He grabbed onto my wrists and held my arms above my head. 'Now Len, you wouldn't want to disappoint your family by upsetting me on my first day.'

He released one of my arms momentarily, I felt the cold sword at my back and then my hair fell down in front of my face, he had cut the hair tie. I closed my eyes, I couldn't do this. I was just his and I couldn't do anything about it.

He took hold of my wrist once again and guided me onto my bed, tears welled in my eyes, I was scared. The samurai continued his previous activity, kissing me. Although he was not physically on top of me, he was bigger, I couldn't push him away no matter how hard I tried.

Somebody help me, any one! This isn't what I wanted! This isn't who I wanted. _Kaito. _Kaito help me! I realised that is who I wanted not Gakupo, not Rin, my blue haired idiot of a best friend. But I couldn't tell him now, I was trapped.

* * *

OhandtherapeofLen. I'm terrible I know. Gakupo = pervert. But he is hot also, this is unfair!

Len: OTL Sunny...really...wth is your problem? Do you like me being abused?

...Yes ^-^

New chapter coming sooooooon~


	3. A Nice Day Out?

Next chapter. Woohoo 8D Thank you everyone who has liked the previous ones. Lets see how this goes down.

* * *

The next morning was...confusing. I first woke up having no idea what on earth had happen, I could register that everything seemed to ache, my head was throbbing. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room, it came to a great relief to find that I was the only one in it.

Dammit Gakupo...why. I sat up and rubbed my head, how pathetic I was. I had lost everything to the purple-haired samurai and he hadn't even been here 24 hours.

I crawled out of bed, a little unsteady on my feet, glancing at the clock it was already half 10 in the morning. I noticed now that Meikos sake bottle was smashed on my bed, she really wasn't going to be happy.

I went over to see myself in the mirror. I was still dressed in that stupid cat outfit, although my ears were now lopsided and the tail, well it wasn't there, it didn't seem to be anywhere else either. I looked terrible, nothing looked right. And what looked most out of place is that I couldn't see a smile anywhere on my face.

I was scared to leave the room, what if Gakupo was out there? What was he going to do? I was really scared of him, I hated him too. I also hated that because I was scared I couldn't tell him that I hated him. _Stupid. Little. Shota. _That's all I was.

Another half hour later I emerged downstairs, fully washed and dress. The house was strangely quiet and it was only when I got to the hallway that I found out where everyone was. Mei-chan was there, just about to go out the door.

'Good morning Len.' She said, her voice unimpressed with my late getting up.

'H-hey Meiko, where are you going?' I asked, quickly looking around the rest of the room, anxious that he might appear.

'Off to meet Kaito and Rin, they're recording their song today. And Miku is off buying more leeks, some people and their habits ay?' She scorned, apparently unaware that she got through more sake than Miku did leeks. Aah, the recording, I had completely forgotten. My onee-chan, singing with Kaito, why not me? Why did nothing ever work out for me?

'Do you want to come?' She added, opening the door. I looked around my again, she hadn't said anything about Gakupo not being there. So I nodded and scampered out the door after her.

'Meiko! Len-chan!' I turned to see Rin waving enthusiastically in our direction and beside her, Kaito. My heart just melted, he didn't have a very confidant smile on his face but he still looked amazing, but there was no way I was going to tell him that.

After we had said all our hellos Rin decided that she simply had to go shopping, and since Meiko wasn't drunk, she agreed.

'Shopping? No way! That's for girls.' I protested, Kai-chan didn't look too happy about it either. He folded his arms and nervously looked down at Meiko, _aw bless him, he's scared he'll get into trouble. _

'Okay, fine. You boys can go home and by that, I mean home, it's too cold to be wondering around like idiots.' She ordered before walking away with the very excited Rin.

As Kaito and I started walking, I couldn't help but worry, I worried about Gakupo finding me, I also worried about Kaito, I was worried that he would find out how I felt, or in fact, I was even more worried that he wouldn't find out. What if I had to stay in the dark forever?

My worries were quickly forgotten when I spotted an ice rink, many figures were gliding back and forth, others were colliding. My eyes lit up and I tugged Kaitos arm.

'Kaito! Ice skating! Come on please!' I begged, jumping up and down. He looked from me, to the rink, and back to me again, considering it. I looked up at him hopefully, trying to do an impression of a puppy.

'Oh alright, I suppose we could have a go.'

Kaito on the ice, was hopeless. Countless time did he crash into the wall, or in fact other people, he even fell over after putting on the skates, apparently a balance issue. I'd like to think I was a lot better, I went round the edge countless times, without falling over. Okay I had to admit, when I tried to go to fast I knocked a kid flying, but that was their fault, they were in the way.

About half way through the session I saw Kaito nervously flailing in the middle, how on earth did he get himself out there? He was trying to _walk _back to the edge. _How cute! _When a group of boys, bigger than he was, came barging past, throwing him off balance and causing him to fall onto his backside. At first he looked a little bewildered to how he had gotten there, but then he looked humiliated, my heart just went out to him.

I glided over and gave him an encouraging smile, I held out my hand and helped him stand. 'H-heh. I think I like ice cream better.' So after I bought him one.

It was over an hour later by the time we go home, but luckily Meiko and Rin weren't back. I was in a good mood, overjoyed in fact to have just spent some time with Kaito. Also the best bit, after I had helped him stand on the ice, he never let go of my hand.

Kaito hung his favourite blue scarf up and removed his shoes. 'Thanks Len, that was really fun.' He beamed at me, which made me feel warm inside. I watched as he then went off to go and get a drink, well so he says, he probably wanted more ice cream.

I waltzed into the living room with a big grin on my face. Until I came face to face with Gakupo.

'What was that?' He questioned, his voice low. My smile vanished, the way he spoke, the way he looked at me, it just meant danger.

'Wh-what?' I tried to stand tall and look brave, although it was so obvious that I wasn't. The samurai grabbed the top of my arms tightly, which hurt.

'You, with Kaito...it makes me sick. You shouldn't be with him.' He growled before bringing himself closer to me. Oh no, not again, please, I can't do this again!

'Get your hands. Off of Len.'

* * *

Oh-ho. I'm horrible aren't I? At least Lens knight came through...eventually.

Excitement to come next, seriousness. A fight? You shall have to wait and see.


	4. A knight in shining fail

**Yes! Part 4! Thank you for all the reviewy type things and following the story so far. And I'm sorry it took so long to update!**

**Len: Yeah you better be sorry, do you have any idea how long I was in peril for? **

**Terribly sorry Len-chan :3**

**

* * *

**

Kaito! It was Kaito! He was going to save me! Kaito – wait, what? Who was I kidding, what was he going to do? Throw ice cream? I was doomed.

The samurai loosened his grip on my arms, leaving red marks and causing the blood to painfully rush back to my finger tips.

'I don't think you're quite in the position to be telling me what to do little blue one.' He murmured, lifting his head to glare at my saviour.

Kaito shuffled forwards nervously, he really had no idea what he was going to, his knight in shining armour moment had passed. Although I was glad he was here, at least he wasn't going to do anything horrible.

Gakupos sharp eyes were fixed on Kaito, I could almost feel the anger that radiated from him, and it scared me. He only stood an arm's length away from my hero, in a second Kaito was on the floor, the only conformation I had of him actually falling was that he let out a shocked squeak before he landed.

Gakupo now had his back to me, he his sword firmly in his hand. 'KAITO!' I cried out, as if my helpless cries were going to help him. He couldn't hurt him? Could he? _Would he? _

My heart was racing, I had never been so scared for someone in my life.

The bluenette looked up at me, past Gakupo, his face looked sorry. Like he knew he had already lost. But he couldn't have, no way. No matter how Gakupo was raising his sword, reading to strike the man I loved.

Wait, what? NO! Okay maybe love was a bit strong, surely that can't be it, stupid fantasies. Why am I worrying about that anyway? Kaito is in trouble!

Without taking the time to un-muddle my thoughts I jumped between them, my arms spread wide, facing Gakupo.

The blade stopped millimetres from my face, I tried hard not to shut my eyes. The samurai lowered his arm and just stared at me.

I took the chance to look behind me, Kaito was curled up in a little ball, much like a kitten really, helpless. _Adorable. _He turned his head slightly and peaked out of the protective cover of his arms. I smiled at him, letting him know it was alright.

'What do you think you are doing?' Gakupos voice sounded harshly from behind me. I turned back to him just as Kaito stood up.

I looked up into his eyes, I was not going to be afraid. 'I won't let you hurt him Gakupo. I won't let you hurt anyone. You are never going to come near us again.' I said firmly, although feeling like a horrible person, I had never said such mean things to any one before.

Gakupo lowered his head, his purple hair falling over his face so I couldn't see his expression. 'I see.' His voice was sad but it was also bitter, like he was jealous.

'L-Len-kun.' Kaito stuttered, his head obviously confused, of course, he had no idea what Gakupo had done.

I turned right round to look at him, he looked confused but he was also very relieved that I was okay. And so was I. Gakupo wasn't going to do anything anymore.

So what did I do? The most stupid, reckless, irresponsible thing I had ever done. I kissed him, Kaito, right on the lips. I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. This was my safety.

'Thank you Kaito.' I whispered into his scarf after I had pulled away. He must have been in shock, it took eleven and a half seconds for him to actually give a response. Slowly he returned my embrace, resting his head on top of mine. I was in heaven.

I could have stood like this forever, in his arms, warm, protected, happy. Maybe I really did love him, as strange as it may sound, it seemed crazy not to. He was just so perfect! I could imagine now, now that he knew how I felt (of course he had too after that kiss, come on, Kaito isn't that stupid), things would be a lot better. We could do things together all the time.

But unfortunately there's that saying, all good things come to an end. I heard the rush of wind behind me, I didn't know how long I stood there but I had suddenly been harshly thrown back into reality. There was a pain on the back of my neck, something cold was there, puncturing through my skin. I gasped, I could feel something warm start to trickling down the back of my neck. _Blood. _The pain was like fire, I couldn't tell what exactly happened, was I really hurt badly? Was I over reacting? I couldn't think. All I felt was the pain, it only seemed to be getting worse.

It all happened too quickly. One second Gakupos sword was threatening to cut straight through my neck but the next moment a high pitched squeal echoed around the room.

'GAKUPO-SAN!' It was Miku. All of sudden Gakupo retreated, my hands flew up to cover the back of the neck, smother the pain. Kaito was standing, dazed, so much for perfect. There was a crash as onee-chan dropped the bag of leaks she had been carrying.

All this in 5 seconds and then the world got dizzy and I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Aww done already? Short I know A; I hope it was good. Please review? Please? You can get a cookie if you do ^ ^**


	5. Wizards and Fluff

**I am sorry it took so long for me to update! I feel bad now. Ahhhhhhh. First update this year. -bows- sorry. Right well I hope this chapter is good enough for forgiveness~**

**And thank you so much for all these reviews! I love you guys! You rule! Aahhhhhhh. Any way, I hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

The following afternoon Miku declared that a family meeting was in order. We all gathered awkwardly in the living room. Meiko, Rin and Miku squashed up on one sofa together, Meiko (for once) was actually sober, the situation must have been serious. My green haired onee-chan looked extremely worried, I imagined she hadn't had to handle such big situations by herself before, maybe she asked Meiko to stay sober today.

Of course my fellow Vocaloids would liked to have sat on the sofa with the most space but since (thanks to Miku) I had been made to spend my time laying out, covered in blankets, on the three seat sofa. I know she was only trying to be nice, but the sofa is one of the worst places to sleep, I was sure my neck hurt more now than it did before. Of course I had tried to get up and get some food or just walk around by myself, but every time I even thought about it I got a Hachune Miku plushie thrown at my head and that was enough to scare me back to laying down (seriously, have you seen that thing?)

Although I guess on the upside I now had Kato to keep me company, he spent this time sitting on the arm of the sofa and he still sat there now, although he wasn't smiling, none of us were. Especially not Gakupo. He sat by himself on the other side of the room, his head in his hands, whether he actually felt bad or not, I had no idea.

Miku cleared her throat nervously, ready to start talking. 'Right, um... You should all know why we are having this family meeting – to discuss the matter of letting Gakupo stay here or not.' At the sound of his name the purple haired samurai lifted his head, a completely blank expression on his face.

'Gakupo-san...we were all ready to let you into our family and share our lives, but now what I have seen, we have decided that...-that, we can't have you living with us anymore. Would you please go and pack your things together and be gone before tomorrow morning.' Miku couldn't keep her voice steady for long, before she had finished speaking her voice broke and she started crying, ending up clinging to a surprised Meiko like a little girl.

I on the other hand was very pleased with this decision, after all I wanted nothing more than Gakupo to be out of our house. I glanced around at my family, Rin was hugging Miku, telling her that she was doing the right thing, although I could tell that she was sad too, all the girls were. Getting rid of their handsome prince.

I caught Kaitos eye and he gave me a small smile, patting my leg (shut up its not strange, he could only reach that far.) Maybe this could by the start of a beautiful future.

[Later that evening.]

After Gakupo had left us Meiko decided to take Miku out drinking to cheer her up, it may have been Meikos method but I wasn't too sure if it would work with Miku. At this Rin had complained because she didn't want to be stuck with the boys (although sometimes she really can act like one), so she decided to go round and visit Neru, even though she had as much as a chance of having a conversation with her as you would with a tree – that is of course unless you text her.

So this just left me and Kaito. He decided that we could play a video game, since I wouldn't have to get up. After about ten minutes of debating over who got to be who in the game it was finally decided that I had to be the princess and he the handsome, yet cunning wizard. The hero of the game just played itself, computers are that clever, oh wait, I am a computer...never mind.

'Aha! Kaito you cannot catch me! Princess Len is too good for you!' I laughed as I did over exaggerated arm movements to _help _me do better at the game.

'Oh no chance! I shall get you! And we shall rule the underworld forever! Just watch me attack with ice cream!' He retorted, having to duck under my waving arms.

On screen the princess stopped running and I turned to look at the bluenette. 'Kaito. You don't get ice cream on this game.'

His face fell. 'Oh.' Is all he said, before I laughed at him. Whilst I was distracted he took the chance and won the game.

'Hey you cheated!' I complained, dropping the controller. He just winked at me and said I should have been paying attention. (Gah! Heart melt!)

Around 10 o'clock we both started to get tired and no-one had come back yet. 'Hey Kaito, can I sleep in my own bed now? I don't like the sofa.' I asked hopefully.

'Hmm...Well since onee-chan isn't back yet I'm sure you can. But-' he paused, sweeping me up in his arms bridal style. 'I have to carry you.'

Now this wasn't the most embarrassing thing ever in my life ever. I was surprised that he was able to pick me up, I never thought he was actually strong, maybe that ice cream stuff is actually good for you.

I pretended to be extremely interested in my tie as he carried me up the stairs and put me back down on the bed. He patted my head and went to leave, but I grabbed hold of his sleeve. 'Kaito. Stay here.' I asked softly, looking the other way. I didn't want to be alone.

He turned back and sat next to me on the bed. 'Sure thing Len-kun.' He smiled softly, seeming quite awkward. It now occurred to me that we hadn't actually talked about what I did yesterday, about that _kiss. _It made me worried, what if he didn't like me after all? Maybe he was just trying to protect me? I didn't want to think like that, I'm sure some part of him loved me.

We sat in silence for a while, I wasn't really counting the time. I had been leaning on his side during this time, it was nice. I had forgotten about the pain Gakupo had caused me and I had forgotten the heartache that happened when I saw Kaito. It didn't matter, because now, as I sat up to kiss him again, I realised this was right.

This time, Kaito did respond, it was as much as his kiss as it was mine, although he was as gentle as anything I could sense the longing that he had, maybe because it was exactly like mine. 'I love you Kaito.' I whispered, bowing my head.

'I...I love you too...Len.' He answered slowly. Relief swept through me and joy and happiness and excitement and love and- everything! Kaito loves me! He really does! I looked up into his blue eyes and this time, he was the one to kiss me.

I'm not sure what time it was Kaito had fallen asleep, but when he did I covered him with the blanket and stroked his hair. This really was heaven, it was as if Kaito had gone and brought heaven down for us to share.

I sat cross legged beside him, the moonlight coming through the open window shining on his sleeping face. He looked so adorable, I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want to miss any of this.

The night was still, not a single car passed on the street outside and there was even no owls hooting away to disturb us. The rest of my family had not returned, although I wasn't worried about them, neither was I worried about Gakupo. I didn't care where he was, or how he felt.

A slight wind rustled through the leaves, causing me to shiver slightly, maybe I should have closed the window, but then it would be too hot. I turned to look outside, there were no stars tonight, it was impossibly dark. But then why did something just catch my eye? It must have been a trick of light, yes of course, I was tired, seeing this. I laughed nervously at myself, of course there was nothing out there.

But suddenly I realised how wrong I was. Something wrapped itself around my mouth, immediately cutting off my ability to protest. I couldn't see what it was, something was stopping me from turning my head. My heart beat twice as fast, a kidnapper?

'Hello sweetie.' That alluring voice muttered in my ear. Gakupo. I then noticed a strange smell, it made me dizzy, my vision seemed to be closing in on itself. What...no...I had to stay awake! But it was no use. I was already half unconscious as the samurai hauled me out into the night.

* * *

**Thats right, Gakupo is a kidnapper-stalker-samurai-pervert. Gasp! hohum I know what is going to happen next but do you? **

**Len: Sunny...I hate you...Why can't you let me have happyness?**

**Me: Aww Im sorry Len-kun, its just so much fun to write this -shot- **

**Gakupo: Well I'm not complaining**

**Kaito: ...huh?...They should have ice cream in wizard games! **

**Me: Please don't hate me! **

**(The game thing I stole from a RP between my cousin and myself where Len did end up being the princess :3) **


	6. Angsty happenings with out ice cream

**I'm sorry it is so late! Ahhhh I feel bad Dx although this is a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it c:**

**Enjooyyyy~**

**Len: SunnyLen does not own Vocaloid, thank goodness. Have you seen what I've been through?**

**Aha thank you for all those people who read, watch, review and favourite my fic, it means alot ^ ^**

* * *

The room I found myself in was dark, the only light came through various holes in the walls which lead to places I didn't know. From what I could tell the walls themselves were an off brown colour, sort of gloomy really, much like the whole room. The temperature here wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't cold enough to make me uncomfortable.

Now to work out where I actually was. I could feel something tight on my wrists, around my ankles. I was sitting. I could only assume I was tied to a chair, an uncomfortable wooden one at that. I had never seen a place like this before, where on earth had that creep taken me?

I was so angry at him, he took away the time I had with Kaito, we were finally together, at last! Only for it to be ruined by a stupid- jealous- samurai! I felt scared too, my heart hammered in my chest, what was he going to do to me? After what he had already done it's not like there would be anything to stop him from doing it again. I was also scared that I wouldn't be able to get out of here, what if I was stuck here for the rest of my life? What if I was going to die? I felt too scared to close my eyes, every little sound I heard made me jump. I want to go home.

I don't know how long it was before those pointless sounds turned into footsteps, they walked with confidence to stand directly in front of me.

'Ahh, you're finally awake. You needed a good sleep, after all that time being awake for Kaito.' He muttered, putting his hand under my chin.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his, deep, purple, I hated it. 'Why have you brought me here?' my voice was full of bitterness I didn't know I was capable of, I wanted to destroy him, for him to be gone from my life like I thought he was.

The samurai laughed, making me shiver. 'Oh Len. You are here because you have yet to know something very important.'

He lent in and kissed my forehead. 'GET OFF OF ME!' I screamed at him, I didn't know where this confidence had come from, normally I would have coward away, not trying to fight back. But now I was so full of rage, well it must have been rage, there was no other word for an emotion such as this. 'Let me go home.' My voice was stern.

Although to my disappointment he didn't seem too bothered, although he did move away. 'Don't you understand Len?'

I found myself glaring at him again through my hair. 'All I understand is that you have me locked up here against my will. And when I get out you are going to get in so much trouble! I want Kaito back! I don't want you!'

I wasn't sure if I liked this rage I had inside of me, maybe because I didn't understand it. But can you blame me? Being tied to a chair in a mysterious place in the presence of a stalker-kidnapper-pervert is not the best place for thinking straight.

Only now did I notice that Gakupo wasn't smiling anymore. In a flash he raised his hand and hit me. The harsh pain on the side of my face caused my eyes to water, maybe I wasn't so strong. I looked back up at him, my eyes wide with fear, scared he would strike again.

He was breathing heavily, staring at me, piercing me to where I sat, I was too scared to move.

'There is just one thing you have to understand Len.'

In a swift sweeping motion he had pulled out his sword, my heart beat even faster now, I was scared like I was before. The blade came into contact with the skin on my neck, that old injury re-opening. The pain. I couldn't stand it.

He was now so close to my face, I could hear is breath...his heart. 'I love you.'

No...NO! This could not be happening! There is no way Gakupo could love me! All that he has done to me! Even now I could feel warm blood trickle down my back, how is this proof of love. I looked into his eyes...he wasn't lying.

His lips came into contact with mine once again. I couldn't protest.

**Kaitos POV **

At home there had been a full out panic, from me especially, to wake up to find the love my life missing? I was so worried, it had taken Rin, Miku and Meiko five attempts to calm me down before they could explain to me what had happened, somehow they knew everything and had already told the police.

After being told the location that the police were going to investigate I had sat and eaten a whole pot of ice cream, giving myself a headache. My remaining family had left me to myself, knowing that I wanted to be alone.

I couldn't explain the loss I felt, I needed to get Len back. I poked my head into the other room to find that Miku and Rin were sleeping and Meiko passed out drunk on the floor, not that I was surprised. That is when I had decided to leave.

So you see now I am sitting here, hidden from view, there were many small holes in the walls to see through, without them seeing me. In my pocket I had a gun, I wasn't afraid anymore. I couldn't bear the thought of not having Len by my side, that's why I am ready to do anything.

I watched as Gakupo kissed Len, why wasn't that me? Why wasn't it- ...why wasn't I the one being kissed back by Len? He wasn't even trying to get away, if anything it seemed like he wanted more. I couldn't believe Len would just give in like that! Len...you idiot.

I had to wait for Gakupo to leave the room, when that happened, there was no waiting, I knew the police were on their way, and they couldn't interfere.

Just as I had finished planning my next move that samurai left the room, leaving Len, my love. I ran from my hiding place and straight to him, eager to get him free.

'Kaito!' his whisper was shocked, like he wasn't expecting me, I noticed now that I was closer that he was crying, endless tears flowed from his beautiful blue eyes.

I didn't have time to comfort him, I untied his hands and feet from the chair, now that he seemed free I had another idea. I couldn't hold back, I had Len back, the one I had wanted for so long, now back in my arms. Without a second thought I kissed the boy.

'K-Kaito. No. No...' His voice was strained, I figured he must want to get out of here. His small hands pushed me away, just in time for me to notice footsteps.

I stepped away from him reluctantly and ran to a corner, hiding myself from view once again.

'Aww Len, I'm sorry. But I'm sure...we can make this work out between us.' Gakupos voice was soft, almost caring. Ridiculous.

'Stay away from my Len. You bastard.' I stepped out again, he only had time to spin around to see who it was before I shot him.

My hand wasn't even shaking, I had won. The bullet tore through his chest, where that lying, cold heart was, now not ever beating again. He fell back and blood pooled around him, now Len was mine.

I heard a scream from behind me, my darling Len...I didn't get the chance to help him. A loud 'STOP' sounded from an unknown place and then I was tackled to the ground by a group of police officers.

'No! Len! LEN!' my eyes fixed on the small blond boy, but all he did was cry.

* * *

**I feel so cruel! 8D Everyone seems so srs in this chapter, no flufff for you! In fact, there won't be any more fluff**

**Sorry Gakupo fanssss, and Kaito fans, and Len , you are probably all depressed now. **

**Kaito: I was so out of character...wtf Dx**

**Sunny: Oh thats only because you are love sick my friend...or now in jail, same difference. (theres no ice cream in jail) And you and your bad langauge! Pahh! Naughty!**

**Kaito: I only want love! D:**

**Gakupo: So much for famous last words...I sound like a pansy! Stupid Kaito.**

**Sunny: Oh shut up and die already -shot- **

**Len: I am so depressed.**

**Neeee sorryyy! Please review, if you don't want to kill me it'd be nice to know :3**


	7. So I guess this is where it ends

**I am ashamed at how long this was siting on my computer. i wrote it the week after I submitted the last chapter -waits for the bombs to fall- IM SO SORRY. I sort of forgot that I uh...had this story here. -fails-**

**It is very short and rubbishy but it is there so that has to be worth something right? Right?...no**

**Disclaimer by Kaito: I dont see why the hell I have to do this...**

**Just do it!**

**Kaito: Fine fine SunnyLen doesn't own Vocaloid, thank goodness.**

* * *

Life, was over. Gakupo was dead. Kaito was gone. What was there for me to do? How could I possibly do a thing when my heart burned for those who I had lost.

After returning home those who still remained tried their best to comfort me, buying bananas every day, although they never got eaten. I had spent the whole time just sitting in my room, after a while they learned not to disturb me.

On one day I found out that Kaito had been arrested for life, I don't know if that actually meant until he got old or if it was just a really, really long time. Either way I won't be around to find out.

It felt like I had lost everything, who I loved. I had my family at home but they were nothing to me now.

Maybe that's why I am standing on this bridge.

I glance down to see the dark water rushing below me. The air was cold tonight and no other sound could be heard over the river, it would be the last sound I would ever hear.

As I breathed my remaining breaths I thought about the happy times I had had, or...could have had. But they were impossible now. The man I loved wasn't here. I did not see the point in carrying on any longer.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked up to the clear sky. I closed my eyes.

Then I jumped.

_**News Report.**_

_The body of a young boy was found on the river bank_ _this morning, the police have identified him as Len Kagamine of the Vocaloid household. It is believed that he had been caught up in the strong currents of the river and drowned, only to be washed up again later when it was too late. _

_His family have been informed of the situation but they were all too emotional to say anything, but this reporter can see that this, is truly a great loss to us all. _

_Investigators have found that there is no obvious reason for the boy to have drowned, there was no note, no weapon about him. The only thing the police have found is a lock of purple hair that was still clutched in the boys hand._

_

* * *

_

**Well now you have even more reason to want to kill me. Why did I make it so depressing? I don't know.**

**Kaito: I have no comment. Sunny. I hate you.**

**Sunny: I'm sorry Kai-chan :c**

**Gakupo: Now me and Len can party in heaven =D**

**I think I might write an alternate ending...a happy one. If you like me enough to read anything I write anymore 'orz**


	8. Eggplants POV

**OMG wtf is this ouo Heeyy! So thanks to awesome suggestion I decided to write Gakupos POV **

**So well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid :c**

* * *

Approach the house

Ring the bell

Hear its sweet melody

Breathe in

Alright Gakupo prepare yourself.

I was about to join the Vocaloids, surely you have heard of thing. Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko. And now me, Kamui Gakupo. Miku, the families sort of 'leader' invited me here, I wouldn't have normally agreed to spend time with such annoying people, but one of the 5, held a certain…attraction to me.

Oh now come on, you don't think I'm a pervert do you? You don't even know who it is yet.

After a moment of waiting Miku opened the door, a big smile plastered on her face, eagerly welcoming me into her home. (No it is not her, idiot.) I returned the smile, knowing who awesome I looked, and handed her a bunch of flowers.

'Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home.' I heard the others in the room giggle, I could only assume it was the girls, no man sounded like that.

I took this opportunity to glance around the room at my new housemates. All of them but one looked fascinated by me, even that blue haired one (who was a guy, just to let you know.) The but one I mentioned was the little shota kid Kagamine Len, he seemed to be doing everything in his power not to be attracted to me. Bless him. I'm sure I can help him out with that one.

The Vocaloids had spent the rest of the day trying to entertain me, but the only thing that made me laugh was when the shota squashed himself between his two friends Kaito and Rin, stubborn little one he was.

My purple eyes wondered around the room, trying not to seem bored. Apparently my attitude made the 'mum' of the family worried, Miku who sat beside me, couldn't seem to sit still. It seems like she really wanted to impress me.

Oh now just you wait to see what comes next! After some time of boredom two of them, Rin and Miku, took Len upstairs, not so long later he was dragged back down wearing (OMG why must you tempt me so) a neko outfit. The top itself was far too short for anyone (must have been bought in some sort of pervert shop), the shota had to wear shorts (shame).

Thus the rest of the evening consist of Len dancing and singing around, entertaining us (me). Who ever knew a kid in some sluty cat outfit would be so entrancing to watch? It took all my awesome willpower to stop myself from putting a halt on the kids performance. I will have to wait. So for now I will just sit back and enjoy the show.

Sometime later, and after the Kagamines had been sent to bed, I excused myself, making the excuse that I was worn out from the long day and found my way to Lens room.

Now I know what you're thinking, '_OMG that sexy samurai is going to go and perv on the shota' _and I must say that you only got half of that right, yes I am very sexy but I am not going to 'perv' on him as you so delicately put it. I am just going to help him realise that his adorableness is dangerous to society.

Oh be quiet, you don't have to stay around and watch. But then again I know what you yaoi fan girls are like (or boys, I understand ya.)

I tapped on his bedroom door and without waiting for an answer I pushed the door open and went inside, letting the door shut beside me.

Len turned to face me, his eyes looked a little red, like he had been crying. What's wrong with the kid? Doesn't he realise he entertained me this whole time? No? Well then.

After thanking him for his entertainment he tried to get me to go away, well it was hardly a try, his small voice whimpered, ''Well...Uhm...Thanks for coming by Gakupo.'

Well there was no way I was going to leave now. I slammed my head on the wall beside him and with my beloved (and awesome) sword I blocked his other exit. His face looked terrified, really, must he encourage me further? Everything about this kid brought me in, the way he was so innocent, so afraid, why it only made me want him more. I'm not a cruel person, but Gakupo wants Gakupo gets. And at this precise moment what I wanted was Len, and I knew, somewhere in there that he would want this too.

Oh now before I begin please don't confuse this with love, I do not love anyone. This is something purely for my entertainment. Much like that Piko kid from before (but that's another story boys and girls.)

I started to kiss the boy, tasting sweet bananas (no that was not an innuendo, you have a sick mind, he likes to eat them) I could hardly feel his small hands try to push me away, pathetic he was but that only made this more fun for me.

I broke the kiss shortly, why was this not good enough? This kid wasn't giving enough. I examined his face, he looked humiliated, why did he think I was taking advantage of him?

''Th-the door is that way.' His voice came out with as much effect as a dripping tap – in other words none at all.

I smirked at him and whispered in his ear after holding his wrists above his head, 'Now Len, you wouldn't want to disappoint your family by upsetting me on my first day.' I kept my voice low, seductive. How could any one possible resist that?

I cut his hair tie with my sword, his blond hair fell in front of his face, making him look even more vulnerable, oh Len what a dangerous person you are to be around. I kissed him again, this time pushing him to the bed. This is perfect fun.

Oh woah, woah do you really think you get to read about what happens next? This is just for my eyes only. Go away, anyway this will be too sexy for you to handle anyway.

[Later]

I lay on my own bed at some stupid time in the morning, satisfied. Beside me my mobile phone vibrated, now who on earth would message me at this time? I flipped it open seeing a message from an old friend by the name of Shiken(*), now she was a yaoi fan-girl. She had been with me in the past when I was 'with' Piko and of course she knew about me going to live with the Vocaloids.

Her message read 'Hey, Gakupo. Don't do anything stupid, oh and enjoy your time with them.' Ah always full of wise words. I had to admit I missed her, but I had other things to be getting on with now. Maybe I'll see Len again tomorrow.

* * *

**Well first the star! Shiken is someone who read this fanfic and ive been talking to, who really is awesome! She made me stupid smile, a lot. So she deserved a mention! I might put her in there again somepoint. Thank you so much for your reviews and opinions and actually replying to me :') -love- I hope this makes up for me not replying to you yet XD**

**Gakupo: Its sexy time. Hey, Sunny why didnt you write the action? Huh? am I to hot for you?**

**Oh well I'm sorry! I do not write lemon okay, get someone else to do it for you. Jeez **

**Len: Way to go make me look even more pathetic, I think I prefered it when I was dead already. OTL**

**Please review! I am on my easter holidays now so more time for writing for mee! See you next chapter! **

**Also p.s. would any of you read a fanfic if it had Hiyama Kiyoteru in? :3**


End file.
